Culture Girl
Culture Girl is an American YouTube series created by Lauren Smalls (San Antonio, Texas, born May TBDth, 1992), with its videos being published since 2016. Synopsis Lauren Smalls is a reviewer who explores films, shows and games as she gets into some misadventures. Characters *'Lauren Smalls' - a reviewer who reviews several media, including films, television, comic books and video games. *'John Smalls' - Lauren's brother who helps TBD. *'Adriana Lewis' - Lauren's best friend who sometimes co-hosts the series with her. *'Jimmy McMoon' - Lauren's love interest (husband since 2017) who TBD. *'Maya Smalls' - Lauren's cousin who occasionally shows up to help TBD. *'Thomas Ronstine' - Lauren's friend and Maya's love interest who is TBD. *'Bezelzub' - a biblical demon who first appeared in Lauren's Beetlejuice review, becoming a recurring character. He is played by Jimmy McMoon. *'Ivanna Lizard' - a parody of Ivan Drago who fought Lauren several times mainly appearing in the Rocky-based reviews. She is played by Lauren Smalls. *'Danny the Doll' - a haunted doll who haunts several people being TBD. He is voiced by Thomas Ronstine. *'Michael Bay' - a film director who is obsessed with explosions. He is played by John Smalls. *'Nihilist Pikachu' - an extremely nihilistic Pikachu who TBD. He is voiced by Maya Smalls. * Videos *''/Rocky IV/'' *''/Child's Play/'' *''/Freddy Got Fingered/'' *''/Wayne's World/'' *''/Beetlejuice/'' *''/Pulp Fiction/'' *''/Is This Possible? The Matrix/'' *''/The Nutshack/'' *''/Eight Crazy Nights/'' *''/Director Meeting/'' *''/Rambo: First Blood/'' *''/Superman IV: Quest For Peace/'' *''/How I Would Do Smallville Season 11/'' *''/Top Ten Worst Movies Starring Saturday Night Live Stars/'' *''/Is This Possible? Terminator/'' *''/Top Ten Trippiest Cartoons/'' (featuring PhantomStrider) * *''/Pokémon: The Movie/'' *''/Top Ten Worst Adam Sandler Films/'' (featuring the Nostalgia Critic) *''/Avengers: Infinity War/'' *''/Is This Possible? Overwatch/'' * *''/Want Some Lasagna?/'' * *''/Gift Under the Tree Charity Livestream/'' * *''Child's Play (2019)'' *''Modern Disney Is Near Death'' * Trivia *Lauren's favorite film series is the Rocky film series with Child's Play as a close second. *Her favorite actors and actresses list include Sylvester Stallone, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Alan Rickman, Johnny Depp, Bruce Willis, Samuel L. Jackson, Anna Kendrick, Helena Bonham Carter, TBD. *Lauren's once made a list of her favorite cartoons, including classic ones like Mickey Mouse, Looney Tunes, Scooby-Doo, Yogi Bear, Woody Woodpecker, The Pink Panther, Transformers and Garfield and modern ones like The Simpsons, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Powerpuff Girls, Kim Possible, Adventure Time, Gravity Falls, TBD. *Her list of favorite comic book titles includes Batman, Superman, The Flash, Spider-Man, Wolverine, TBD. **Among her favorite TV or film adaptions, the list includes Batman: The Animated Series, The Dark Knight trilogy, Smallville, the Justice League series, the 2003 Teen Titans series, The Spectacular Spider-Man, Spider-Man: Far From Home, TBD. *Her favorite video game franchises are Pokémon, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Spyro the Dragon, Crash Bandicoot, Grand Theft Auto, Overwatch, TBD. *She admitted she isn't a big fan of live-action Disney remakes, arguing that they completely have no point and that Disney only does that to get money. **of the Fox merger *While she likes CGI-animated films, she is rather angry about the fact that it's the only type of animation seen on theaters nowadays while traditional animation is relegated to cable television (like Cartoon Network, Disney Channel and Nickelodeon) and streaming platforms (like Netflix). * Category:YouTube Category:Web series Category:Internet series Category:2015 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas